<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uma família agora by Kmila</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403312">Uma família agora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmila/pseuds/Kmila'>Kmila</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Yuno (Black Clover), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Asta (Black Clover), Wizard King Yuno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmila/pseuds/Kmila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apenas uma história Yunoas de Asta resumindo sua vida como o ômega de Yuno.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uma família agora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era manhã de sábado, eu e Yuno estamos aconchegados uns nos outros em sua cama. Ambos já tinhamos uma função além de um mero membro de esquadrão, Yuno era o atual rei mago. Eleito a mais ou menos 6 meses atrás e eu seguia com os Black Bulls.</p><p>Yami se casou com Charlotte e os dois sairam viajando em tudo quanto é terra, para lembrar os tempos antigos da vida de Yami eu suponho. Com isso acabei por ficar responsável pela ordem, isso nunca seria problema pra mim se eu não estivesse grávido do atual rei mago</p><p>Ele mantinha suas mão em torno da minha barriga e abdômen, já podia sentir a criança chutando e Yuno adorava isso. Sua cara de empolgação foi impagável no dia em que eu acordei ele para sentir o primeiro chute do bebê no meio da noite.</p><p>Já era o quarto mês desde o início da gravidez, desde então ninguém me permitiu continuar com meus treinos intensos pela manhã. Impressionantemente até Yami e Charlotte disseram que iriam arrancar minha cabeça se eu fizesse algo do tipo. </p><p>A Tríade Negra já havia sido derrotada depois de semanas em conflito, e eu já estava com indícios de uma possível gravidez. Mesmo com risco eu fui para a batalha, eu me sinto um idiota por isso, se um chute tivesse me atingido no abdômen e região o bebê já era. Depois da batalha, meu colegas de esquadrão obviamente percberam meus sintomas e me levaram para ver do que se travata, pós notícia eles já estavam surtando. O bebê estava bem e saudável e agora eu estou aqui, na cama com meu Alfa que se aposentou do trabalho por um tempo apenas para me dar o máximo de atenção possível.</p><p>Em defesa dele, ele disse que leu tudo sobre a gravidez ômega, ele sabia o quanto essa fase era difícil e a única coisa que aliviaria a tensão eram os hormônios do dono da marca. </p><p>No sétimo/oitavo mês ele já havia voltado ao seu posto como Rei mago, nesse tempo eu fiquei na supervisão de empregadas e amigos que vinham visitar, Noelle sempre surtava dizendo asneiras quando vinha.</p><p>Ela era um Alfa, me protegia e é possesiva mas sem a intenção de sexo, apenas por isso Yuno a liberou, eu tive que jurar com todas as minhas palavras que ela não tinha nenhuma intenção obscena para liberar a visita. No fim deu tudo certo mesmo com as suspeitas diárias.</p><p>Já era o nono mês da gravidez, as visitas eram mais frequentes e tudo mais, até Yuno escapava de Marx para me visitar, igual como o Julius fazia, isso tornava tudo nostálgico.</p><p>O bebê veio sem aviso prévio, eu já havia alertado a empregada e o parto não pode ser feito em um lugar profissional pela falta de tempo, algumas horas depois o parto haviam sido concluído perfeitamente, foram 3 - 7 horas de cesárea. Eu estava quase jurando que iria morrer ali mesmo, eu sabia que doía mas não tanto. Até esse ponto Yuno já havia sido informado e iria retornar o mais rápido possível, porém pela perda de sangue eu havia perdido a consciência antes de conseguir vê-lo.</p><p>Quando acordei eu estava em um montinho de blusas do Yuno e um grande cobertor, ouvindo um grunhido olhei pro lado e lá estava meu filho, ele puxou meu cabelo, era da mesma cor, porem as mechas eram onduladas como as de Yuno, mas para cima fazendo um "espinho" como os meus. Ele não havia aberto os olho ainda então fiquei na curiosidade.</p><p>Sem perceber antes eu senti um corpo encostado atrás de mim, seuas mãos estavam entorno do meu torax e eu podia sentir uma respiração morna em meu ouvido.</p><p>Obviamente era Yuno...</p><p>Nós finalmente eramos uma família agora.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>